JungWoo Past
by Devil Aion
Summary: ...
1. Halloween

Yes. I am Nanaki and I like to thank Watanuki for entering one of my characters into one of her stories. This story will be based on Jung-Woo past ages 5-16. I know most of you girls are probably dying just to hear what will happen and how most of Jung-Woo past was. Lets get started and find out.

Age 5 October 31, XXXX

Jung-Woo mother stayed out late again. It was almost 9 andhe was going to miss Halloween with his cousin Tae. Jung-Woo ran into his bedroom and got dressed into his dog costume. The adorable chocolate fake labador ears over his head made him look even cuter even with the smooth fur over his body and the tail hanging down between his legs. His blonde hair was still down to the end of his neck as his green eyes focused on his little sleeping sister Ayashi, she was 3 turning 4 in a couple of weeks. A slam and a ruckus was heard at the door and he ran out the room closing the door after him and looking to the front door at his mother.

" What the hell are you doing up Jung-Woo"!

" You promised to go trick-o-treating with me", he whimpered.

" Go to bed, I'll buy you a chocolate bar tomorrow and you get to pick and I'll say 'Happy Late Halloween'. I'm sorry Jung-Woo. I'll come with you next year".

" Your drunk again. I can see it in your eyes", responded Jung-Woo.

Shortly he was slapped across his left cheek and was yanked off the ground and dragged to the room and thrown in there. He was told to get in his pajamas and go to bed. Jung-Woo went crying in his bed until he fallen asleep in his costume. 30 minutes later a few rocks were thrown at his window waking him up. Jung-Woo rolled over the bed to look out the window and saw one boy and two girls waiting for him. One of the girls was Tae and she was dressed as a white cat with the cat ears on her head and the tail between her legs anda bell around her neck. Another girl named Miyoki stood between them and was a black cat with a bell around her neck and the cat ears on her head. She was 6. Than there was Shin-Ken, he was only 7 but one of Jung-Woo good friends. Miyoki had white skin and blue eyes with back lenght hair and Shin-Ken had yellow eyes with blue-black hair growing close to his shoulders. He was dressed as Rottweiler throwing rocks to Jung-Woo window.

" Jung-Woo. We can still make time for trick-or-treating", said Miyoki.

" It's late Miyoki", responded Jung-Woo.

" Did that ever stop us, come out and lets get some candy", said Tae.

" Come on Jung-Woo before you end up with a broken window", mocken Shin-Ken.

Jung-Woo crawled out his window onto to a tree branch that was close by. Moving down it Tae easily calmed down Jung-Woo as he came down. Jung-Woo shortly slipped out the tree falling 20 foot from the air and coming to the ground. Miyoki quickly turning around not wanting to see him hit the ground. Tae on the other hand puts her hand over her mouth and watched in horror as Jung-Woo fell. Shin-Ken quickly reacted by moving below his fall and catching Jung-Woo from behind and soon hitting the ground. Jung-Woo rolled off of Shin-Ken as tears came into his eyes as he watched Shin-Ken on the ground not move.

" Shin-Ken. Say something", whispered Miyoki.

" He doesn't look like he's breathing that well. I think we should tell your mother Jung-Woo", responded Tae silently.

" I don't know if we should, if my mother finds out. Who knows what she going to do to me once she knows I sneaked out the house and hurt someone accidently", responded Jung-Woo silently.

The rottweiler dog ears twitched on Shin-Ken head as if they were his own. His tail seemed to have wag as a heavy breeze went by. Shin-Ken eyes opened tiredly and saw Miyoki above him above his face about to give CPR. Miyoki lips finally met his and Tae moved back in disgust and Shin-Ken came to knowing that none of it was a dream.

" What just happened. I enjoyed the nap", he grinned.

" You were asleep all this time", smiled Jung-Woo.

" Of course. Your not that heavy Jung-Woo", responded Shin-Ken.

" I'm glad your ok and I'm sorry that I kissed you or something like that", responded Miyoki tensely.

" Don't worry about it. Now what about our trick-or-treating"?

The four kids stood up from the ground and walked there way down the streets and went to have fun on Halloween. The kids ended up with there bag full and left back home and made sure Jung-Woo got back without being yelled at by his mother. They all waved goodbye and got back home safely.

That is the end of chapter one. More of Jung-Woo life still to come. If your a person who writes story for K2 under fanfiction. Leave a review and I can have one of your characters in if you wanted to.

How did Ghoon-Hahm and Chun-Ji meet?

Why is Jung-Woo a simple punching bag for Ghoon-Hahm and who is this new girl Que-Min willing to protect him?

Jung-Woo life doesn't seem to be going all that well, but his friend Shin-Ken is with him. Will the two stand up to Kun and Ga-Woon on there first fight?

(All of this will be happening in the next few chapters, have fun reading.)


	2. Valentine

Funny, I was grounded for a little bit and I haven't updated in a while. Stupid school grades, than I got my progress report and I found out I was passing all my classes. I was grounded for no reason. for 2 weeks I think. Well here is the next chapter of Jung Woo Past. Of course. Shin-Ken and Miyoki are my characters. If you need to know what he looks like, here is the information.

Name: Shin-Ken Ikuma

Age: 19 and sometimes ?

Skin Color: Caramel

Height: 6'1

Weight: 151

Hair Color: Blue-black shoulder lenght hair like Shizuma Kusanagi.

Eye Color: Yellow

Secrets: Can't be revealed, perhaps Watanuki will tell you.

Nationality: American

Likes to wear matching sweats.

( What am I doing? I'm getting off the topic)

Age 6 Februrary 14, XXXX

Jung-Woo sat down in a classroom by himself in a lonely corner as the teacher taught the subject of math. Jung-Woo would move his eyes to the clock ignoring the teacher for a little bit and get back back to learning after a few seconds. Today was one of Jung-Woo least favorite Month or holiday. A girl in the recommended black and white skirt dress code kept her eyes on Jung-Woo throughout the whole entire class, but when she stared to long she push her hands into her skirt between her legs and blush heavily and push the gift down even more in her hands. The gift was perfectly wrapped. Plane white tied with a red ribbon with a bow at the top. The teacher has finally gotten annoyed and looked to the blushing girl.

" Were you paying attention Que-Min"?

Jung-Woo turned his eyes to Que-Min and she blushed deeply again and hidden the gift behind her back. She looked up to her apology and bowed her head to apologize and quickly sat back down. The teacher continued teaching and the students continued writing. Hours later the bell rang and the class ran out the class room While Jung-Woo followed behind in a pace of walking. Que-Min finally got out of her seat and was soon stopped by her teacher. The teacher was like 22 and really smart. Her skin was amazingly white and she had long brown hair that went down her back.

" I see how you look at Jung-Woo", she commented.

" I'm sorry if it's disturbing you. I want dare look at Jung-Woo again if it's bothering your teaching", said Que-Min.

" Not at all, I love watching you chase after him. You were just like me when I was young, and I'll be surprised if you get an catch like him", she smiled.

" Thank you Mam", she blushed.

" Who's the gift for"?

" It's for -"

Ghoon-Hahm stood up on the basketball court, he was only 7 at the moment. He worn short black p.e shorts and a plain white shirt. His hair was cut short, another girl soon ran onto the basketball court and met up with Ghoon-Hahm and handed him a note with some chocolate Kisses to chair. Ghoon-Hahm smiled back down on the girl and went into a kiss until his lips met hers fora little bit. The young girl six years of age was shocked and moved back blushing heavily. Her shoulder lenght black hair and her blue eyes were yet confused but happy. The girl name was Chun-Ji.

" How was that", smirked Ghoon-Hahm.

" Your the best Ghoon-Hahm Che", she smiled happily and leaned up a little more to kiss him again.

Jung-Woo sat down in his P.E shorts on the outside benches. Que-Min finally ran outside breathing deeply as if tired. She held the box in her hands and stopped at the end of the steps looking at Jung-Woo from behind. The bell rang and the class was soon told to come in.

* * *

20 minutes ago.

The teacher stood up and patted Que-Min on the head.

" When it's time to come in, I'll give you two an extra 5 minutes", she smirked.

" You will. I don't know what to say", she blushed.

* * *

Jung-Woo stood up from the bench and looked behind him seeing Que-Min. She walked slowly up to him and holding the gift behind her.

" Were going to be late", said Jung-Woo.

" Don't Worry Jung-Woo. Just blame it on me ok", she smiled.

Jung-Woo sat back down on the bench and Que-Min took a seat next to him putting her body up to his blushing happily. He just sat with his hands in his lap looking to the evening sun. Que-Min shortly withdrawn the gift and placed it in Jung-Woo lap. He looked down on the gift and smiled happily. He opened it up as Que-Min stared scaredly at him. The gift was a chocolate bunny holding an caramel egg and both of there names engraved on it. Jung-Woo moved his right hand over Que-Min shoulder behind her. She blushing heavily again she leaned in for a kiss closing her eyes as Jung-Woo kept his eyes open looking at Que-Min face as he went to kiss her. Both of them closing there eyes for a little bit as the moment lasted during there first kiss. The teacher stood at the window as the class watched confusedly at her as they sat in there seat. The principal came into the classroom examining the class and looked at the female teacher.

" Miss Kazuko. What is happening here", asked the principal.

She closing the blinds quickly and looking behind her at the principal. " I'm sorry sir. I thought I saw something", she smiled.

That is the end of this chapter. Please leave a big juicy review. Well that depends if you want to. Thanks for reading.


End file.
